villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lady Deathstrike (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Lady Deathstrike from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Lady Deathstrike. Yuriko Oyama, or better known as Lady Deathstrike, is the secondary antagonist in the 2003 superhero film X2: X-Men United. She is Colonel William Stryker's personal assistant and has powers similar to Wolverine. She was portrayed by , who also played China White in Arrow, D'Vorah in Mortal Kombat X, and Miss Mirimoto in Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword. History In the film, Yuriko Oyama is Colonel William Stryker's brainwashed mutant assistant. She was also involved in the same government program as Wolverine called weapon x giving her adamantium claws that extend from the tip of her fingernails, instead of from her knuckles, giving her five claws on each hand rather than Wolverine's three. On Stryker's orders, Deathstrike is surely ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor Charles Xavier. Although she is portrayed as a supervillainess in the film, her actual orientation and origin are unclear because she is under the effects of mind control. After a fight with Wolverine that takes place in the laboratory where Wolverine underwent his own transformation, then Wolverine disabled Deathstrike with a fluid adamantium injection, presumably killing her. Personality Yuriko's true personality was never fully discovered as she was constantly under the effect of the mind control serum used on her by Stryker. Under the mind control serum, Yuriko's eyes were encircled with a white mark showing that she was totally under control. When the effect of the serum wore off the circles would disappear, leaving her in a confused state. Luckily, Stryker used a control collar on Yuriko which would keep her docile for a certain amount of time so that he can use the serum on her again. Under the control of the serum, Yuriko would remain totally silent and she showed no emotion at all. Even in battle, she showed almost no facial expression. The serum turned her almost into a mindless robot. Gallery Images LadyDeathstrike2-X2.jpg|Deathstrike wielding a tranquilizer gun. Lady_Deathstrike_in_X2.png|Deathstrike revealing her adamantium claws. Deathstrike5-X2.png|Deathstrike after being fatally injected with Adamantium. Videos Wolverine vs Lady Deathstrike X-Men 2 (2003) 4K ULTRA HD Trivia *Wolverine once stated that Lady Deathstrike was his only link to his past. *She wears a gray suit in the film for a period of time (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script for X2: X-Men United, Lady Deathstrike's role was originally Sabretooth's, but that was changed to Anne Reynolds. *In the comics, Lady Deathstrike is not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her own body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. Though in the movie, she is a woman with adamantium claws. *Yuriko Oyama was turned into a cyborg by the X-Men villain Spiral. *She is the only one besides Wolverine who survived the adamantium bonding process. *Bryan Singer decided to add Lady Deathstrike to the second X-Men film, wanting "another kickass mutant". *Lady Deathstrike only spoke one line in the film. *Kelly Hu wanted to reprise her role in X-Men: The Last Stand, indicating the she survived the fluid adamantium injection by Wolverine, but after Bryan Singer left the project, she decided against doing so, and the character remained deceased. *The title of "Lady" was not used in her name for the movie. *Although she is portrayed as a villain in the film, her actual orientation is unclear as she was under the effects of mind control. Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Aristocrats Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Remorseful Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Mutated Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators